The present invention relates to a reclinable-seat and foldable-table assembly such as frequently provided on passenger aircraft.
Reclinable-seat and foldable-table assemblies provided on passenger aircraft generally include a backrest pivotable about a horizontal axis from an upright position to a reclining position, and a table pivotable with the backrest from the upright position to the reclining position. The table in such an assembly is further movable (usually by pivoting) from a folded non-operative position against the rear side of the backrest, to an open operative position for use by the occupier of the seat to the rear of the respective backrest. In its operative position, the table may be used for writing purposes, or for purposes of holding food or drink. Before the occupier of a seat pivots his backrest downwardly, he should look behind to make sure that this will not be disturbing to the occupier of the seat to the rear, who may be using the table for one of these purposes. However, aircraft passengers are not always that thoughtful, and therefore it frequently happens that a person moves his backrest to the reclining position without checking to the rear, and thereby may upset the table of the passenger to his rear, which can be particularly disturbing if it happens to have food or drink on it at that time.
An object of the present invention is to provide a reclinable-seat and foldable-table assembly of the above type which avoids the above-mentioned problem.